New Lyoko Warrior
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: It's been two months since Xana was defeated. Things are pretty much back to normal. William was trying to win back the ex-Lyoko Warriors, Odd was dating any girl that would go out with him, and Yumi and Ulrich still wouldn't admit their feelings. Well all that changed when Xana returns looking for revenge and a girl who can destroy him for good.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anything except for Meya and the idea. All other things are owned by Moonscoop!**_

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita were sitting down eating lunch. Then Yumi showed up and sat down.

"So what are we going to be doing now that Xana's gone?" Yumi asked

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going on a date later with Meya Nifill," Odd bragged.

"Really? How'd you do that? I heard she won't go out with anyone.," Ulrich said.

"Well, it's kind of just two people getting to know each other…" Odd said a little embarrassed.

Everyone laughed.

**"**Yeah and for once I don't have to cut it short because of a Xana attack," he said in relief.

**"**Yep. Since Xana was destroyed I've had more time to focus on my school work," Aelita told them.

**"**Same here," Jeremy added.

William had just gotten his lunch and he walked over to the gang.

**"**Can I sit down?" he asked.

**"**Sure but Aelita and I were just about to leave," Jeremy said getting up.

**"**And I have to get ready for my date," Odd said finishing his soup.

**"**And I just don't want to sit with you," admitted.

Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich got up and threw their trash away.

**"**I guess it's just me and you," William said sitting down.

**"**Yeah…" Yumi said a little unhappy.

Odd ran to his room and got ready. Then he went to the garden shed. A girl with brown hair and a blue strip in it wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans was waiting.

**"**Sorry if I'm late Jeremy let me have his soup," Odd apologized.

"It's okay. Besides like you said we are just getting to know each other," she pointed out.

**"**Yep…" Odd said.

They started into the woods.

Jeremy and Aelita went to Jeremy's room.

**"**You know we can't keep avoiding William forever," Aelita told Jeremy.

**"**I know. Well right now I'm just glad…" Jeremy was cut off by his laptop. He got it out and looked to see what it was.

**"**What? This is impossible!" Jeremy shouted.

**"**What's wrong Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

**"**Somehow a tower on Lyoko has been activated," Jeremy informed her.

**"**What? The super computer isn't even on!" Aelita exclaimed.

**"**I know that's what concerns me. I'll call Odd, you go get Ulrich and Yumi," Jeremy said pulling out his phone.

**"**Okay," said Aelita and she was out the door.

Jeremy dialed Odd's number and waited for him to pick up.


	2. Chapter 2

Odd answered his phone. "What's going on? I told you I was hanging out with Meya… What?... Xana?... Okay I'm on my way." Odd hung up and turned to Meya. **"**I'm sorry but I have to go."

**"**Wait, who's Xana. I feel I've heard the name before," she said trying to remember.

**"**It's nothing and I'm sure you haven't heard the name," Odd assured her.

Odd ran toward the passage. Meya waited a second and followed him. Before they got near the passage a man who was Xanified appeared.

**"**I'm guessing Xana's still mad at for us destroying him," Odd said to himself.

The man started toward Odd, but then he caught a glimpse of Meya behind him. Odd picked up and stick and got ready to fight. The man ran toward Odd and he jumped out of the way. Instead of stopping and going back after Odd he kept running and knocked Meya to the ground. Odd ran over and hit the man over the head with the stick and helped Meya up.

**"**What are you doing here?" Odd asked Meya a bit annoyed.

**"**I'm not gonna lie, I was following you," she confessed.

The man started to get up.

**"**Okay come on," he told Meya. Odd grabbed Meya's hand and they started running.

**"**Where are we going, who is that man, and what's going on?" Meya asked.

**"**It's hard to explain and it's a long story. But that man is Xanified and trying to kill us," Odd explained.

**"**Okay why?" Meya questioned.

**"**Well really just me because Xana kinda has it out for me and..."

**"**And your group," Meya finished for him.

**"**Yeah," Odd said.


	3. Chapter 3

Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita met Jeremy at the factory. They went down to the super calculator room.

**"**I don't believe this! Someone turned the super computer back on," Jeremy said.

**"**Is there any way to tell who?" Ulrich asked.

**"**Yeah I can check the security footage, but right now you guys need to get to Lyoko to deactivate the tower," he told them.

**"**Wait, where is Odd?" Yumi asked when she noticed he wasn't there.

**"**I don't know. Get to the scanners and I'll call him," Jeremy said getting into the elevator.

Everyone got in the elevator and Jeremy went to the super computer and the others went to the scanners. They each got in a scanner. Jeremy started typing on the super computer.

**"**Transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Aelita, scanner Yumi. Virtualization," Jeremy said, rushing a little.

Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich appeared in Lyoko's Mountain sector.

**"**The activated tower is north of your location. I'm sending you your vehicles," he informed them.

The Overbike and Overwing appeared. Aelita and Yumi hopped on the Overwing and Ulrich got on the Overbike. They started toward the tower. Meanwhile Odd and Meya were hiding in the garden shed. Odd's phone vibrated and he answered it.

**"**What's new Einstein?" Odd asked.

**"**Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita are on their way to the activated tower, where are you?" Jeremy replied.

**"**We kinda got help up. There's a man who's been possessed by Xana," Odd told him.

**"**Okay… Wait! What do you mean 'we'?" Jeremy asked.

**"**Well I'm sort of still with Meya. She followed me and so now…" Odd was cut off by Jeremy.

**"**Okay never mind that just try and get to the factory," he said.

They hung up and Odd turned to Meya.

**"**Okay you need to stay here. It's me he's after," Odd told her.

Meya hesitated but then said, All right, just be careful.


	4. Chapter 4

Odd nodded and ran out of the garden shed. The specter was heading towards him.

**"**Hey ugly over here!" Odd shouted to the man.

The specter started towards Odd and he ran. The specter followed Odd until it reached the garden shed. Then it stopped and went inside.

**"**Well that's different," Odd said to himself

Odd ran towards the garden shed. The specter was looking for Meya. Odd grabbed a shovel and hit the specter knocking it to the ground.

**"**Odd? I thought that thing was after you why did it come here?" Meya asked a little scared.

**"**I don't know but until we do you need to come with me," Odd told her.

Meya nodded and they headed to the secret passage to the factory. Back on Lyoko Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich were fighting two Tarantulas and a Megatank.

_**Sorry it's so short. The next one will be a bit longer,**_** promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ulrich was keeping the Megatank busy while Aelita and Yumi took care of the Tarantulas.

**"**Energy field!" Aelita shouted as she shot a pink energy ball at the tarantula she was fighting, destroying it.

Yumi swung her fans at her tarantula and hit the mark of Xana. Her fans came back and she caught them. Ulrich had his twin sabers and ran towards the Megatank. The two armor plates opened up and it shot a beam at him. Ulrich quickly moved to the right to avoid it.

"Supper sprint!" Ulrich said and quickly ran up to the Megatank and hit the mark. He jumped back and the Megatank exploded.

**"**Go Aelita!" Yumi shouted to Aelita.

Aelita nodded and ran towards the tower. Before she could reach it twenty Kankrelats showed up and began firing. Odd and Meya got to the factory and went into the elevator. Meya watched Odd put in a code and the elevator started moving.

**"**How long have you been doing this?" Meya asked out of curiosity.

Odd sighed and said, "A long time."

The elevator got to the supercomputer room.

**"**Odd the others are fighting a mob of Kankrelats… Why is Meya here?" Jeremy asked.

**"**Look it's a long story and I'll explain it later," Odd said hitting the down button on the elevator.

Odd went down to the scanner room. He walked into the scanner across from the elevator.

**"**Transfer Odd… Scanner Odd… Virtualization," Jeremy said.

Odd appeared on Lyoko and shortly after that the Overboard appeared. Odd hopped on and headed towards the tower where the others were.

**"**Laser arrow!" Odd said as he shot a few arrows that hit five different Kankrelats.

Ulrich turned his head to see Odd flying on the Overboard overhead.

**"**Nice timing," Ulrich said hitting another Krankrelat with his saber.

**"**Thanks," Odd smiled.

Odd shot a few more Kankrelats which cleared a path to the tower. Aelita moved her hand over her bracelet and pink wings appeared. She flew towards the tower.


	6. Chapter 6

**"**I think guy found us," Meya said, scared.

Meya looked at the elevator and a man walked out. She backed away towards Jeremy.

**"**Okay Meya you need you to me a favor and distract him. If he gets a hold of the super computer he could devitalize everyone," Jeremy informed her.

**"**Got it," Meya said.

The man ran towards Meya who jumped out of the way. She ran over to the elevator.

**"**Come and get me!" she taunted.

The man ran into the elevator. Meya pushed the button sending the elevator back to the top. The man zapped the controls stopping the elevator.

**"**Uh oh," Meya said backing away from the man.

She ran over and climbed up and out of the elevator. The man followed close behind. Meya started climbing the latter to get out but the man electrocuted her. She fell to the ground and pushed herself up.

**"**This plan looked better in my head," Meya was a little dizzy.

She tried fighting off the man but he was untouchable.

Aelita stepped into the tower and ran to the center. She started to fly to the top.

Meya was knocked out on the top of the elevator and the man walked over and picked her up by her shirt collar.

Aelita reached the top of the tower and placed her hand on the holo monitor. Then she entered the code Lyoko.

"Tower, deactivated," Aelita said.

**"**Return to the past now!" Jeremy shouted.

Jeremy pushed the enter button and the day was reset.


	7. Chapter 7

The Lyoko Warriors were sitting at the table at lunch.

"So who did turn the super computer back on?" Yumi asked.

"That's the thing, no one entered the factory from the time we shut the super computer down to the time we went back," Jeremy explained.

"So there's really no way to tell how it came back on?" Aelita asked.

"Nope," Jeremy replied simply.

William came over and immediately sat down. "What happened? Why did you launch a return to the past?" he questioned.

"Well you see someone turned the super computer back on and Xana somehow was brought back," Odd said finishing his food.

"I'm more than willing to help if you need it," William told them.

"Yea well we shut down Xana before and we'll do it again," Ulrich said a bit cold.

"I'm just saying I'm here if you need me," William glared at Ulrich.

Odd stood up and went to the garden shed.

"Hey Odd, are you having the strangest sense of Déjà Vu?" Meya asked when he arrived.

"What are you talking about?" Odd questioned.

Meya gave him a funny look. "Well I feel like I've lived this day before. I mean up till now that is. Plus I had a weird dream last night," Meya replied.

"What was your dream about?" Odd asked becoming curious.

Meya hesitated. She had to order the events that took place in her dream. "Well you and I were being chased by some man, you called him Xanified. Then we were at this factory and Jeremy was there. Your other friends were in some sort of virtual world and fighting some sort of bug things. I think they were called Kankrelats. Then I fought the Xanified man and got my butt kicked."

"That's one strange dream," Odd said pretending it was just a dream.

"Except it didn't feel like a dream. It felt like it really happened," Meya said.

"Meya, it was just a dream and by tomorrow you would have forgotten the whole thing," Odd assured her.

"Yeah you're probably right," Meya said unconvinced.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
